<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lover's crown of myrtle by nex_et_nox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445681">lover's crown of myrtle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox'>nex_et_nox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, POV Outsider, Post-Episode s03e21-22 Juno Steel and What Lies Beyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The bartender slides Vicky her new drink. She picks it up, takes a sip as she resumes idly picking through the bar's patrons—</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>—and nearly chokes as she spots a head of familiar fiery hair in the crowd.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Buddy Aurinko's one visible eye meets hers.</i>
</p>
<p>[Vicky and Buddy catch up with each other's lives.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Valles Vicky &amp; Buddy Aurinko, Valles Vicky/Valles Vicky's Wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TPP Valentine's Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lover's crown of myrtle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elledritchhorror/gifts">elledritchhorror</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy valentine’s day, elle!! this is for the prompt "valles vicky and buddy interacting?"</p>
<p>title is from “Flower of Love” by Oscar Wilde</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky is out at a bar. Don't get her wrong, she loves her wife and her kid, but Vicky needs a <em>drink </em>and there's no way she's paying for the over-priced shit stocked in their hotel's mini-bar. She'll make it up to the wife later, give <em>her </em>a day to blow off steam by herself, but Vicky won the coin toss this time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure, she cheated the toss, but the next time goes straight to the wife. It's all fair in the end. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky swirls the whiskey around in her glass. It's a good thing they got out of Hyperion when they did. When they <em>could. </em>It's a good thing her wife listened to her. It's a good thing Vicky has contacts out here beyond the Solar System, enough saved up so that they can set up a life for themselves. Vicky and Geneviève are on something of an extended vacation at the moment, bouncing around in the Mid Rim. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It stings to have lost the Valley. It's going to be strange as all hell setting up a new life outside of it; she might be able to rebuild her empire if she really wants, trading on the reputation she had on Mars, but...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky is keeping her head down for a while longer, playing it off as enjoying retirement with her wife and showing their son the universe. She’s making sure the trail behind them is thoroughly broken. Pilot Pereyra was dirty through and through, something a businesswoman could count on. That O'Flaherty, though. He was something else. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if he's dead now, Vicky is still stepping carefully. She took the deal he gave her and she left Hyperion. They have enough to live a good life for a long while, and eventually she'll stop feeling the press of those eyes on her. She doesn't believe in ghosts. All she has to do is wait for his memory to be buried with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky slams down the rest of her drink and gestures at the bartender for another. While he pours, she scans the crowd. Vicky is seated at a corner of the bar, a position that gives her a good view of the entrance and most of the patrons. It's midrange as far as bars go; not a dive, but not upscale either. Perfect for disappearing in, or for meeting contacts. Not that Vicky's here for that — she's on vacation. It's still good to be aware of the clientele, though. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bartender slides Vicky her new drink. She picks it up, takes a sip as she resumes idly picking through the bar's patrons—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—and nearly chokes as she spots a head of familiar fiery hair in the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Buddy Aurinko's one visible eye meets hers. Vicky waves her over to her spot at the bar while she tries to clear the whiskey out of her lungs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Vicky," Aurinko says once she's close enough to be heard over the other patrons. "I hadn't realized you'd left Mars." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Beat feet outta there months ago, Aurinko," Vicky says. <em>Many </em>months ago. Actually, it's almost been a year. Yeesh.</span> <span class="s1"> "Bad business." She looks Aurinko up and down. The woman looks good, all things considered. "Damn, it's been a while. Ain't seen you since before my kid was born!" </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How is little Victor?" Aurinko asks politely. "He must be nearly...four?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Four and a bit," Vicky says. "He's real proud of the bit, and ready to tear a strip outta you if you forget. The lip on that kid." She snorts. "He's a handful." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Like mother, like son," Aurinko says. The bartender takes that moment to turn in her direction, and Aurinko orders a drink for herself. Vicky takes the moment to study Aurinko's profile further. She wears her hair in a new style, carefully covering one of her eyes, not at all like she used to. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky and Aurinko were closer when they were younger. Back when <em>Buddy-and-Vespa</em> were the team everyone whispered about, back when Vicky was still together with Ingrid, back when they all ran in the same circles instead of only occasionally crossing paths. God, but they were young in those days. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Ingrid killed that woman. Ilkay died. Aurinko went to prison. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky and Aurinko have kept up contact in the years between. They were living on the same planet, so they even visited each other, if exceedingly rarely. Hell, Vicky invited Aurinko to her wedding. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurinko didn't come, but she sent a <em>very</em> nice bottle of Ganymedian wine in her place. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky heard that Aurinko had to undergo some kind of surgery. She hadn't been there while Aurinko was mourning Ilkay, but she'd heard rumors about it. The solitary figure at the top of the lighthouse every night, waiting for her lover to come home—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If it weren't so sad, if the connection wasn't so personal, Vicky would almost be impressed by the rumors, the folk stories that arose from Aurinko's vigil. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky is glad that Aurinko has given it up. Aurinko and Ilkay never had a pact like Vicky and Ingrid had made, and Vicky is sure Ilkay would have been pissed if Aurinko killed herself over her memory. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky shakes her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts. "So what brings you to Mimir, Aurinko?" she asks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurinko takes a long sip of her drink. A dry martini. Her favorite. "Just a rest stop," she says casually.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>That's </em>a deflection if Vicky has ever heard one. She may be retired from the Valley, she may be keeping her head low, but Vicky has heard at least <em>something </em>of the current going-ons. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Letting the heat die down," Vicky guesses. Aurinko's expression sharpens, only enough that someone who knows her would notice, though she tries to hide it behind her glass. "Way I hear it, Aurinko, you've been busy. Rumor says you run the meanest crew this sector of the galaxy." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>The Aurinkos, the Aurinko crime family, </em>all the whispers say. Not many details on the <em>members</em>, at least not that Vicky has heard so far, but she could find out if she really tried. Hell, since Aurinko is here, she can just ask instead of having to hunt down the information on her own. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I hope the rumors are flattering, at least," Aurinko says, not denying anything. She doesn't confirm it, either. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure," Vicky says. And because she's curious, because she's the type who can't help but poke at wounds, she says, "Didn't think I'd ever see you running with a crew again." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Neither did I," Aurinko says. "Nor did I think you would ever leave behind the Valley. Not when you had it so well established." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Like I said," Vicky says, displeased to have the script flipped back onto her, onto something that pokes at <em>her </em>tender places. "It was bad business. Figured it was time to get off Mars if that was the way things were heading." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurinko nods understandingly. Vicky takes a sip of her own drink, not bothering be subtle as she looks Aurinko over again. This time her gaze falters at the flash of gold on Aurinko's ring finger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hadn't expected Aurinko to be running with a crew again, but she had absolutely <em>never </em>expected <em>this</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Who's the lucky gal?" Vicky asks as casually as she can, nodding at the ring. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurinko's face goes soft and sweet. "My Vespa, of course." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky must have misheard her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Vespa <em>Ilkay</em>?" she asks, like maybe there's some other Vespa she simply hasn't heard of. Another Vespa that makes Aurinko's face soften the exact same way that Ilkay always did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There never would have been anyone else. My apologies that you weren't invited to the wedding," Aurinko says, throwing the last bit in casually as if <em>that's </em>what is throwing Vicky about this conversation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...Actually, now that Aurinko's brought it up, she <em>is</em> a little annoyed that she wasn't invited to the wedding. It must have happened sometime in the last year, with Aurinko's new crew. The new crew is probably how Aurinko got Ilkay back in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything is making more sense now. If Aurinko has Ilkay back, it's not all that surprising that she would throw herself back into the life. Hell, Vicky has a sudden suspicion that Aurinko beating feet off of Mars a little over a year ago has something to do with Ilkay. She'd heard the sudden resurgence of whispers that Buddy Aurinko was back in the Cerberus Province, but she'd been a <em>bit busy </em>at the time. No time for social calls. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She regrets that now, if only because she's <em>curious. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Congratulations," Vicky says finally, toasting Aurinko. "Remind me to send you a wedding gift at some point." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurinko cracks a smile. "I'd prefer no fruit baskets, if it comes to it," she says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alcohol it is," Vicky agrees. She's got to have some good Kupalan vodka tucked away somewhere, though the forwarding address might make getting it to Aurinko and Ilkay difficult. "So where's the wife?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Busy," Aurinko says, a non-answer. "Where's yours?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Keeping Victor out of trouble for the night," Vicky admits. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurinko snorts a laugh. "I'm familiar with the feeling." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did you and Ilkay adopt?" Vicky had never really imagined Aurinko as a mother. Then again, she'd never imagined <em>herself </em>as a mother either. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Something along those lines," Aurinko says. She looks over her shoulder, gaze aimed right at a lady sitting in a booth with another man. A <em>familiar </em>lady. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Steel</em>?" Vicky asks, too loud. Steel looks up, and his gentleman friend does as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You gotta be kidding me. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steel's friend is <em>another</em> face Vicky knows. Did half of Mars follow her into the black when she left?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, you know each other," Aurinko observes as Steel and Song make a beeline toward the bar. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steel shoots Aurinko a dirty look, obviously catching that. "I <em>know </em>you made me a résumé, Buddy," he says. "And you put my jobs for the Valley on it." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurinko doesn't deny it, looking distinctly amused. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The hell are you doing off Mars, Steel?" Vicky asks. "Did Song drag you out here?" So far as Vicky knew, Steel had still been on Mars when Vicky left, and she remembers what a goddamned hassle it was trying to get Steel off of the planet for a job. She wonders what antiquities Song has involved himself with this time, and what case Steel is working on to still be dealing with the man she introduced him to. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steel's brow furrows. He glances sideways at Song, then his expression clears. "Nah," he says. "Song and I are working with Buddy." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're working with Aurinko," Vicky repeats. "<em>You're </em>working with Aurinko." <em>Juno Steel </em>is a member of the Aurinko crime family. Steel's a good resource to have, one she's used herself, but shit, it's always hard as hell to trap him in your corner. You've got to have something over him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, Pete, you know Vicky as well," Aurinko says at nearly the same moment, obviously addressing Song. “You might have mentioned.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky always knew that Theseus Song was an alias, so she files away the new name in the back of her head, just in case it comes in handy later. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, we've worked together previously," Song says. He nods cordially. "Vicky." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Song," Vicky says, forcibly setting aside the issue of Steel. She was already planning to look into Aurinko's newest con, but now she's itching for it. She'll get her answers eventually, one way or another.  "You don't call, you don't write..." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Song clears his throat. "I finished my work on Mars," he says, glancing toward Steel and then away. There's a flash of guilt in Steel's single eye. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure, sure," Vicky says. She considers the two of them, reading the way they stand next to each other, leaning subtly into each other's space, and says, "I better be invited to <em>this </em>wedding. I introduced you!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Whoa, whoa, you did <em>not </em>introduce us!" Steel splutters, but he's a little pink and doesn't deny the relationship's evident trajectory. Song looks flustered next to him, a stark contrast to the unflappable man he'd presented himself as while he and Vicky worked together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I already apologized, Vicky," Buddy says. "We were keeping the wedding in the family. There's no need to tease poor Juno on my account." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something has apparently clicked in Steel's mind. "Wait. Wait, <em>you two </em>know each other already." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No shit, Steel," Vicky says, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're old friends," Aurinko says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky smirks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steel looks like he's swallowed a live Saturnian storm-eel. "Oh God." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not like that, darling," Aurinko says. The reassurance only makes Steel look like he swallowed a whole <em>nest. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nope," he says. "I can't deal with this. Let's go, Song." He grabs Song's hand, makes to leave—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Song hesitates. "We'll see you back on the ship," he says to Aurinko. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mm," Aurinko says. "Yes. Don't forget to pick up the supplies." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Song dips his head in a shallow nod and lets Steel, with a considering expression now on his face, pull him away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't think your kids trust me," Vicky says idly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, well," Aurinko says. "Trust doesn't come particularly easy to Pete. And we've had some...issues recently." She doesn't look at Vicky. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There's been a lot of chatter about you," Vicky says mildly. She knows she already brought this up with Aurinko earlier, but now she's wondering just what <em>other </em>chatter there is, and who, exactly, is chasing after the Aurinkos. It's obvious once Vicky thinks about it; of course someone is after the Aurinko crime family if they've been making waves. Big waves, one even someone mostly out of the game can hear about, can feel lapping at her feet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky made her money by being a thief and a fence and running her club. And all of those mean that she has dabbled in information. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For all Song knows, Vicky <em>could </em>sell out Aurinko. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Aurinko isn't Ingrid. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky's not a good person, but there are lines she doesn't cross. There's a reason she turned Ingrid in. Love blinded her to Ingrid's faults long before the woman crossed that line into something Vicky couldn't forgive. Aurinko and Ilkay have never been those kind of people, not even in their youth. Friendship wouldn't have been enough to blind Vicky toward those faults. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurinko isn't Ingrid, and Vicky is essentially, albeit forcefully, retired anyway. It's easy to let this go, same as any of the other chances she's had after Mars to rebuild her name. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurinko and Ilkay deserve what happiness they've found. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm happy for you, Aurinko," Vicky says. "Really, I am.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I am, too," Aurinko says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky couldn't have imagined this for them ten years ago. She couldn't have imagined this as a young woman; she wouldn't have thought that this was where her life would take her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe she should stay in retirement. Spend more time with the wife, with her kid. Come clean about her work—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ha. No. Not that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More time with Geneviève, though. Yeah, she likes the idea of that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky raises her near empty glass. "To family," she toasts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"To family," Aurinko echoes her. "And to breaking the law." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky laughs. Shit, it's good to see Aurinko again. "And most of all to big scores," she finishes the old toast, the one the four of them always made together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't be a stranger, Aurinko," Vicky says later that night when they finally part ways. "You or Ilkay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We'll try our best," Aurinko says, already walking away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And don't forget to give me a forwarding address for that booze I owe you!" Vicky yells after her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurinko lifts one hand in a wave of acknowledgement. The ring flashes in the light of the street lamps. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vicky makes her way back to her hotel. To Geneviève and Victor and retirement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's not so bad. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can and will create my own Buddy-Vicky Old Friends Cinematic Universe. also: spot the Leverage reference</p>
<p>so far as I’m aware, we weren’t given name for Vicky’s wife or kid, so I gave them names. yes, Vicky named her kid after herself. we also don’t know what name Vicky knew Nureyev by, but Theseus Song is the alias I use whenever that comes up</p>
<p>as far as the timeline goes, I figure that Vicky and her wife hung around Hyperion long enough to settle their affairs but got caught up in the THEIA Soul incident, so it took longer than they meant it to. then they left Hyperion and bounced around the galaxy during most of the events during s3. hopefully I did math right and the kid's age is correct orz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>